shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Onmyodo
Onmyōdō (陰陽道, Literally Meaning “Way of Ying and Yang”) is an ancient fighting style that is found only in Wano Country and is currently practiced by the members of the Itsubetasijo. This fighting style was first seen whenever Portgas D. Ace had gone to Wano Country in trying to learn to make a Kasa for Little Oars Jr. and all five swords saints appeared to be masters of this style. Each member of the Itsubetasijo have their own style of swordsmanship and fighting style to contribute to this art, however there are some common techniques that are used with the members. To begin the art style was practiced far and wide across the Wano Country, however the practice had became outlawed for an unknown reason. The fighting styles involve devil fruit powers, rokushiki and the amount of Doriki that a user has. Still little is known about the fighting styles and techniques that are used. But whenever Ace had encountered the members of the Itsubetasijo he stated that these guys were way stronger than he was. The main focuses on these fighting styles are connected to both the physical and spiritual side of the users. The term Bushin (武心, Literally Meaning "The Spirit and Mind of Stopping the Sword") many of these techniques were originally to disarm their opponent and use their own swords to take down their opponents. Of course this has what let the practice to be outlawed, but as of now several of this techniques are used to disarm more than a weapon from an opponents. There also seems to be a spiritual side to the art, as shown by the leader of the Itsubetasijo. He had meditated for countless hours and had commented that he became enlightened this is why even in battle he remains apathetic and calm in battle. Also as revealed by the leader the whole group practices the art of Bushidō, this is why often the group is seen doing things in an old way and dislike the modern ways. What makes this style almost impossible to predict or defeat is the fact that each user of the style put their own personality into it. Such examples as the user of the Dansei Shishi style, which can be translated to mean the "Man Beast" style. The user of this style has shown to be the most unique out of all of the styles because of the wide range of fighting techniques and forms that can be used. In addition to own unique styles, the users each have a devil fruit or a certain weapon that corresponds with the person's fighting style. This is how that each member was able to become the top swordsmen of Wano Country. Along with the practices of both Bushin and Bushidō, each member of the Itsubetasijo have a certain swordsmanship style. This can range from the practices of Kendo to even western styles of swordplay, each member has a mastery of Kendo. But aside from this each member masters in another sword style all their own. Much like Rokushiki, there are several common techniques that each member of the Itsubetasijo can use and they follow as: Combat Techniques *'Buddha Sashimi' (仏差し身, Literally Meaning "Buddha's Palm Thrust") This is one of the most common techniques that is used among the members, were the user will focus a large amount of haki and strength into the the palms of their hand. Then like a sumo striking, the user will smash their palm into the center of the body or item, this sending a large burst of Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. Thus as the end result the user is sent flying away and their body becomes numb. Also this technique is used to also numb targets and such, the user also is able to push away most weapons disarming their opponents. *'Hitoshirezu' (人知れず, Literally Meaning "Hidden Body") The hidden body technique is rather one of the more unique moves that the members of the Itsubetasijo can use, first the user will stab themselves in a pressure point and as such it will make their body go numb. Similar to the Kami-e techniques, the user will be able to dodge moves that are through at them. *'Daburu' (ダブル, Literally Meaning "Double") By using their speed techniques, the user of this art is able to create a range of clones of them. However this is really the afterimage of the user going at such high speeds. So often this can act as a decoy allowing the user to trick their opponents, by having a double of themselves somewhere that the real one can strike down their opponent. *'Teppeki' (鉄壁, Literally Meaning "Iron Wall") A meditation technique in which the user will take a stance, similar to tekkai poses. By focusing as hard as they can, they will slam their fist together and their body will become hard as iron. This is the prefect defense for the members of the Itsubetasijo, allowing them to even take the strongest of sword strikes and by nearly unharmed. *'Tenketsu' (点穴, Literally Meaning "Pressure Points") A technique that is favored by the leader of the group, he will strike his fingers into different pressure and nerve points of the body. As such after a few pokes and pins, the opponents nervous system fails to response. Such as if the user would strike points in the leg, arm and neck. The target will be unable to control their bodies, so if the user tries to move their leg their arm will move and so on. *'Shinjutsu' (鍼術, Literally Meaning "Art of Acupuncture") One of their more darker of arts, it was taken after the Chinese Lingering Death. In which the user will stab their blades into certain points in the body to have different affects. With ever stab it increases the pain little by little, until it would get so over baring that the targets wishes for death to come quick. This was first shown to be a torture technique used against some important figures that were captured by the Itsubetasijo. Sword Techniques Tachisabaki (太刀捌き, Literally Meaning: "Sword Play") the Tachisabaki is a basic set of techniques that every member of the Itsubetasijo are able to use with their swords and use this for most of their techniques. *'Tachisabaki Style: Hidden Blade'- A special soru/sword technique where the user moves to his opponent's back, directly attacking the base of the spinal cord. In two rapid strikes, as when and if the user cuts deep enough into a the base of the spine, he could literally make his opponent not to be able to walk. This attack is his favorite to use among the members. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are *'Tachisabaki Style: One Thousand Strikes'- The user will take a fencing stance and literally give one thousand stabs to an opponent or he has been seen to use this against some attack. Such as when a rock was thrown at him and he did this, turning the rock into nothing but one thousand pebbles. *'Tachisabaki Style: Windmill'- The user will spin his sword out in front of him like a windmill, acting as a shield to break on coming attacks. This was seen when he had fought Aokiji, when he had fired ice projectiles at the leader of the group. He had simply did this and was able to destroy the ice with ease, he says it is just like a fan blade. *'Tachisabaki Style: Spin Dance'- The user will spin his blade like the windmill technique, however he will throw it at an opponent. Like a throw star it will go after his opponents, by using his powers he can manipulate it to go after them and then return to him. *'Tachisabaki Style: Dance of the Praying Mantis'- The user stabs chaotically and continuously at opponents which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defense reaction to come off guard. *'Tachisabaki Style: Death Strike'- The user will go up into the air, by using tekkai to make his body extremely heavy. He will come down on an opponent with his blade and basically cut them down the middle. *'Tachisabaki Style: Upper Cut'- The user will run his sword through the ground and when he comes near his opponent. He will slash his blade up in a upward motion, cutting his opponents with a deep wound. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Fighting Styles